<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drug fam SBI by Atalante241</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963818">Drug fam SBI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241'>Atalante241</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction? Nah fam, it’s just prompts and ideas....also AU’s [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parenting, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Canon Compliant, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, Gen, Hallucinations, Hybrid Technoblade, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Magic Potions, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mood Swings, Phil fucked the fridge, References to Drugs, SMPEarth - Freeform, Smuggling, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, The Author Regrets Everything, Underage Drug Use, Violent Mood Swings, anger issues, but at the same time not, fic prompt, i guess, im pretty sure this counts as child abuse, it isn’t mentioned but it’s a thing bc fuck trying to figure out the fam dynamic ages, it’s both at the same time somehow, prompt?, relapse I guess counts too, this is shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea about drug fam SBI</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction? Nah fam, it’s just prompts and ideas....also AU’s [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drug fam SBI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352342">replay</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymisery/pseuds/missymisery">missymisery</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was specifically inspired by chapter 13 of replay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basically the SBI are a drug/potion fam with problems.</p><p> </p><p>So in this vers villagers are thought as Villagers and players are thought as The Awake ones, bc higher IQ and stuff. Servers are basically worlds that people can inhabit or travel to, nobody owns a world but if they’re the first person to find the world through random portal merging they’re basically “god” aka Owner. And owner can give power to other people if they want to. Each World has a chosen amount of times a person dies until they become a ghost or can’t return into that world anymore. [SMPEarth had infinite lives, Dream SMP has 3]</p><p> </p><p>Drug addict/dealers/cookers SBI fam where they all grow up in a household where it’s normal for potion fumes to fill the air, it being a fam business starting with Phil and he adopts/fucks the fridge and raises the kids with it none of them realizing that cooking drugs ain’t supposed to be normal. The family also picks up the unfortunate habit of drinking pots instead of eating actual food, making everyone addicted.</p><p>All of them have different jobs in the business, with Phil being the boss and the head cooker. Wilbur helping him out on the side, at somepoint Phil realized that Techno was really good at farming so he was placed in charge of gathering ingredients, he also acts as a bodyguard if they’re doing a big trade. Tommy’s age is used to their betterment, people not paying attention to a child with a bulging backpack. Making him the perfect drug mule with out him actually ingesting the to be sold product, he just smuggles them in his backpack.</p><p>Then more angst wiht the pots smoke messing with their bodies bc they’ve been inhaling magical smoke for their entire lives. so like at first Techno was completely human and stuff, but the potion smoke messed with him making him half piglin. And more potion smoke intake would eventually turn him fully into a piglin. The potions also had the unfortunate side effect of effecting his “civilized and rational” side, making him act animalistic considering things he cares about or sees as his. It also boosted up his anger and blind rage levels up by like 200%. </p><p>*It’s also messed with Wilbur’s mind and shit making him have very teeny tiny small case of ginormous mood swings. Like, proper big mood swing, like he’s all happy and five seconds later he’s throwing a random vase against the wall.</p><p>Tommy got the long end of the stick, with the side effects not fully showing as he is still a child, but it’s appeared as mild hallucinations and voices. Them getting stronger as he grew up (or if his mental state is shit *cough* <strike>foreshadowing</strike> *cough*)....he had a lot of imaginary friends as a child. He can be sometimes seen talking to thin air, his mind messing with him making him think that there’s an actual person standing there...like I dunno Tubbo or something? He was the reason people realized to put him and Wilbur to rehab the first time.<br/><br/>Phil used to have really impressive wings, but because of the magical smoke it fucked them up. Making him shed constantly, eventually it led to his wings being completely featherless. The smoke messed with them more as time passed, making them basically elytras except he can’t take them off. Him being under the influence of the drugs and smoke the longest has had an effect on his mental state, where he does care about his sons but he like actually thinks that the drugs are good for them. And he has a weird ass sense of love, for example wiewing him killing Wilbur as something good as his son asked for it.</p><p> </p><p>At fist they do it on public “servers” aka Worlds like Hypixel and stuff, but then SMPEarth comes around and they all go there together. They all still form Business Bay, Newfoundland and the Antarctic Empire. But secretly they’re actually pushing drugs and shit to villagers and other Awake ones. </p><p>None of the kids really had any real friends before SMPEarth, their lives behind mostly focused on cooking potions/drugs. So it’s a real shock when they get to SMPEarth and they make real friends and shit, like Tommy meets the Business Bay boys and Tubbo on there while Wilbur befriends some people. Techno also gets around but definitely not as much as the other two. Wilbur did meet Schlatt at somepoint, unfortunately it was through drugs.</p><p>  </p><p>At somepoint Wilbur and Tommy go to the SMP was for them to outsource and get more buyers, but it actually led them to starting the revolution and become more healthier as their resources dwindled during the war. After the war they do get back into it, but they don’t sell the product, instead consuming it themselves.</p><p>And then somebody at somepoint realizes the drug addiction/making thing, so they make them go to rehab or whatever but then the election happens so everything goes downhill when Techno comes. Brining back the drug buiz with him, them needing the pots to get stronger and win. So Pogtopia becomes a “drug”den of potions and them inhaling potion smoke. </p><p>They make shit tons of potions, consuming a bunch of them when they run out of food and stuff.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>When Tommy’s exiled he starts going through serious withdrawal, after the coup he didn’t end up going back to rehab and everything was shitty, so he’s going through serious withdrawal in exile bc he doesn’t have the shit to make potions. And the fact that Ghostbur keeps offering Blue doesn’t help. Blue in this vers being a form of really addicting drug, that makes your brain pump out dopamine like constantly. It’s not a well known drug so people weren’t able to tell Ghostbur to stop offering it around as no one but Phil, Techno and Tommy knew what it was or how to use it. So in exile Tommy gets addicted to Blue.</p><p>In canon Techno goes into retirement, so he does here too but he also tries to retire from the drugs. It’s really hard, especially when Phil comes to visit always bringing some pots with him....they always end up drinking them.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t know what happens form there on forward, anyone can play around with this shitty idea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>30/3/2021: The * means I edited something</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>